smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Yunnz V3
Yun is a Smutaite with 600+ followers on Smule. She has a well-balanced range and a solid voice, as she can hit both relatively high and low notes. Her most popular open call is Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story , a group open call with 38 loves. She covers mostly Vocaloid songs and occassionally anime theme songs. Her Japanese pronunciation is noted to be quite clear. She is known to be close friends with KanoyaCeol , Synchro , Mayy and often does collaborations with them. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects List of Covered Songs # What makes you beautiful (duet) # Grenade (duet) # One Thing (duet) # What makes you beautiful (duet) # What makes you beautiful (group) # Aa, Subarashiki NYANsei (duet) # Senbonzakura (solo) # Black☆Rock Shooter (solo) # Secret Base (solo) # Suki Kirai (duet) # Pon Pon Pon (solo) # Yi Er Fan Club (duet) # Cat food (solo) # Toeto (solo) # Aitai (solo) # Karakuri Pierrot (solo) # Bad Apple (group) # V3 group Auditions # Alice Human Sacrifice (group) # Spice (solo) # Gemini (duet) # Tori no uta (solo) # To Aru Kagaku no Railgun (solo) # Aa, Subarashiki NYANsei (duet) # Spice (group) # Migikata no Chou Len ver. (duet) # Eh? Ah, sou (duet) # World is mine (group) # Lily Lily ☆ Burning Night (duet) # Deep Sea Girl (duet) # Secret base (group) # Let it go (duet) # What makes you beautiful (duet) # Last night good night (group) # Love is war (duet) # Spice (duet) # Interviewer (duet) # Hello, How are you? (duet) # Daughter of evil (group) # Tokyo teddy bear (duet) # Never (duet) # Romeo and Cinderella (duet) # Cat food (duet) # Senbonzakura (duet) # Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi (duet) # Black☆Rock Shooter (duet) # Panda Hero (duet) # Karakuri Pierrot (duet) # Magnet (duet) # Sakura Kiss (duet) # Happy Synthesizer (duet) # Freely Tommorow (duet) # Coward Montblac (duet) # Two Breaths Walking (duet) # Alice Human Sacrifice (duet) # First Love Academy (duet) # CANDY CANDY (duet) # Tsukema Tsukeru (duet) # This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind committee (duet) # Mozaic Role (duet) # Aa, Subarashiki NYANsei 96neko & Len ver. (duet w/ BlackNeko) # Maji Love 1000% (group) # Urigiri no Yuuyake (group) # Confession Rehearsal English ver. (duet) # Risky Game (duet) # Melt (group) # Triple Baka (duet) # Memories (duet) # Re:boot (duet) # Akatsuki Arrival (duet) # Gigantic O.T.N. (duet) # Jabberwocky Jabberwocka (duet) # Killer Lady (duet) # Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku (duet) # 童话 Tónghuà (duet) # Memory's Fragment (duet) # Kamisama Hajimemashita (duet) # Rolling Girl (group) # Your Highness My Princess (solo) # Tokyo Teddy Bear (duet) # Hello Laughter (solo) # Nekomimi Archive (duet) # Mother 96neko (duet) # Imagination Forest (duet) # Kagerou Days (duet) # Servant of Evil (duet) # Melancholic (duet) # Aikotoba (duet) # Senbonzakura (group) # Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku High Pitch ver. (duet) # Sorry to you (duet) # Servant of Evil (duet) # Deep Sea Girl (group) # Lily Lily ☆ Burning Night (group) # Kesenai Tsumi (duet) # Yi Er Fan Club (duet) # Tokyo Metropolis Rock City (duet) # Online Games Addicts Sprechchor (duet) # Fire Flower (duet) # Magnet collab # WAVE (duet) # Regret Message (duet) # Bokura no Uta Vocaloid Medley (solo) # Miki Miki☆Romantic Night (group) # V3 audition # Maji Love 1000% Female ver. collab # VVA audition # Aa, Subarashiki NYANsei (group) # Senbonzakura (duet) # Suki Kirai (duet) # Counting Stars (duet) # Houkago Stride (Kisetsu) # Love is War (group) # Fukai Mori (duet) # Pon Pon Pon (Kisetsu) # Hello, How are You? (duet) # World's End Dancehall (duet) # Triple Baka (Kisetsu) # Out of Eden (duet) # Just be Friends (duet) # Sakura Kiss (duet) # Kuusou Mesorogiwi (duet) # Hirari Hirari (duet) # Re:boot (Kisetsu) # Platinum Romance (Kisetsu) # Mozaik Role Piano ver. (duet) # Hirari Hirari (duet) # Imagination Forest (group) # Hello, How are you? (group) # When the First Love Ends (duet) # Toeto (duet) # Risky Game (duet) # Sakura Kiss (Kisetsu) # Suki Kirai (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Tokyo Metropolis Rock City (duet) # Suki Kirai (duet) # Pon Pon Pon (duet) # Magnet (Kisetsu w/ Kurumi) # CANDY CANDY (duet) # Nico Nico audition # Forgotten Children audition Kano (support) # First Love Picture Book low pitch ver. (duet) # Secret Base (group) # Ashita Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Spice (duet) # Aikotoba (duet) # Scissorhands (duet) # Black☆Rock Shooter (duet) # Baby Romantica (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Forgotten Children audition Marry no. 2 # Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai (duet) # Hurting for a very Hurtful Pain Totemo Itai (duet) # Counting Stars (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # CANDY CANDY (group) # Yobanashi Deceive (duet) # Bad Apple (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Futariboshi (duet) # Taketori Overnight Sensation (duet) # Gemini (duet) # Grenade (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Canterella (duet) # Bad Apple (Kisetsu) # Matryoshka (duet w/ RP_Yandere) # Cantarella (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Cantarella (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Mother 96neko (duet) # Ai Kotoba (duet) # Cendrillon (duet w/ Rie) # Mr. Music (collab) # Magnet (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Ashita Boku wa Kimi ni Ai ni Yuku collab w/ KanoyaCeol, Synchro, demechi, Peony, Chu # One Thing (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Pon Pon Pon (group) # Maji Love 1000% for Peony's birthday collab # Splash Free collab # Fukkireta (duet) # Houkago Stride (group) # Kimi=Hana (duet) # SAO audition # Splash Free collab II # Reason (group) # Yume audition # Just be friends piano ver. (duet) # 14 to 1 collab # Imagination Forest (duet) # Mr. Music (Kisetsu) # Just be Friends (Kisetsu) # Yobanashi Deceive (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Inokori Sensei -on vocal- (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Hatsukoi No Ehon (duet) # Confession Rehearsal (duet) # Servant Of Evil Classical Ver. (duet w/ Kurumi) # Matryoshka (duet) # Inokori Sensei (duet) # World Domination How- To (duet) # Ashita, Boku wa Kini ni Ai ni Iku Duet (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Deadline Circus (Kisetsu) # Snow Halation (group) # Ashita, Boku wa Kini ni Ai ni Iku Duet (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Nameless Song -on vocal- (duet) # No, Thank You (duet) # Alice of Human Sacrifice (duet) # World is Mine (duet) # Happy Synthesizer (duet) # Maji Love 1000% collab # Overfly -on vocal- (duet) # Maji Love 1000% collab # Daredemo ii Kara tsukiaitai (duet) # Senbonzakura (duet) # Fuwa Fuwa Time TV size (duet) # Meltdown by SVS group # Cantarella (duet) # Aa, Subarashiki NYANsei (duet) # Ieven Polka (duet) # Counting Stars (duet w/ Rie) # Inokori Sensei (Kisetsu) # Let it Go (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Six Trillion Years and an Overnight Story collab # Magnet (duet) # Indulging : Idol Syndrome (duet) # Maji Love 1000% collab # Only My Railgun (duet) # Ayano's Theory of Happines (duet) # Daze (solo) # Children Record collab # Aa, Subarashiki NYANsei (duet w/ BlackNeko) # Outer Science (duet) # Tokyo Teddy Bear (duet) # Yobanashi Deceive (duet) # Gigantic O.T.N. (duet) # Boyfriend (duet w/ Rie) # Yuukei Yesterday (duet) # Iwatobi audition Matsuoka Rin # Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life 96Neko Ver. (duet w/ BlackNeko) # Otsukimi Recital (duet) # Yi Er Fan Club (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Yi Er Fan Club (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Glad You Came (duet w/ Excalibur_WC) # Glad You Came (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Reason (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Taketori OverNight Sensation! (duet w/ BlackNeko) # Taketori Overnight Sensation Len's part (duet) # Taketori Overnight Sensation Rin's part (duet) # Six Trillion Years and A Overnight Story (duet) # Konoha no Sekai Jijou (duet) # Ikanaide (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Cups "When I'm Gone" (duet w/ Synchro) # Ikanaide (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Death Should Not Have Taken Thee! -on vocal- (duet) # ＋♂ Plus Boy (duet) # Ah, It's A Wonderful Cat Life 96Neko Ver. (duet w/ BlackNeko) # Jabberwocky Jabberwocka (duet) # Nameless Song (group) # LUVORATORRRRRY (duet) # Aa, Subrashiki NYANsei (duet w/ HachimitsuMusic) # Rain Stops Goodbye Short Ver. (duet) # Risky Game (duet) # Soshite Bokura Wa -On Vocal- (duet) # Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story (group) # Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl (duet) # Yi Er FanClub (duet w/ Nekomura_Iroha) # Party x Party (group) # Sayako (duet) # Super Nuko World (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Donut Hole (duet) # Trick and treat (duet w/ Chu_Chan) # Childish War (duet) # Orenji (duet) # Paradichlorobenzene (duet w/ HedRushDashV3_RP) # Last Night Good Night (duet) # Party x Party (group) # Blessing collab # Secret Base (duet) # Hello, How are You? collab # Karakuri Pierrot piano ver. (duet) # Envy # Kuro Len★Romantic Night (duet w/ Maika) # Still Doll (duet) # LUVORATORRRRRY (duet w/ BlackNeko) # Reason (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Nekomimi Archive (duet) # Unravel (duet) # Unravel dj-jo remix (Kisetsu) # Click Your Heart!! TV sized (Kisetsu) # 6 Trillion Years And An Overnight Story (Kisetsu) # Rolling Girl (duet) # Re-Education (duet w/ BlackNeko) # Jinsei Reset Button (duet) # Ai Kotoba (duet w/ KanoyaCeol) # Kami no Mani Mani (Kisetsu) # Hitorinbo Envy (duet) # WAVE (duet) # Yi Er Fan Club (duet w/ Tatatakane) # Hello, How Are You Nightcore ver. (duet) # Ikanaide English and Japanese Mash-up (duet) # Drop Pop Candy (duet) # Re-Education Remake (duet w/ BlackNeko) # Hirari Hirari (duet) # Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~ (duet) # Letter Song (duet) # Online Game Addicts Sprechchor (duet) # Reboot collab # Sousei No Aquarion (duet) # Cirno's Perfect Math Class (duet) # Sekai ha Koi Ni Ochiteiru (duet) # Nameless Song (duet w/ V3_GUMI_Megpoid) # Re-Education (duet) }} Gallery Trivia * Yunnz is short and is very sensitive about her height. * Her favourite utaites are 96Neko, Mafumafu and Soraru. * She has an obsession with Maplestory and DRAMAtical Murder * She likes Yaoi. * Her favourite food are ramen and pudding. * Her favourite colors are pastel colors. * She likes to play computer games and sing during her free time. * She had two pet hamsters named Electric and Energiser respectively, that died fighting one other. * Her favorite Vocaloid is Gumiya Megpoid. External Links Category:Kisetsu Category:Smule Female Utaite Category:Singers Category:Iwatobi Category:Youtaite Category:SVS Category:V3